A Second Chance
by CatWomen88
Summary: Erik lost his only chance for true love when Christine agreed to marry Rauol, or so he thought, that is until a young woman showed up unexpectdly one night. Could this young woman have the power to open up his heart or would her past kill them both first.
1. Stranger in the night

**A Second Chance**

By: CatWomen88

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from Phantom of the Opera. I just like to use them in my stories.

Chapter 1: Stranger in the night 

It was a gloomy and dreadful night. The rain was unusually heavy, the lightening kept lighting up the sky and the thunder was exceptionally loud. Everyone knew you should never be out in a storm like this. Only two people were crazy enough to be out in this storm and one was a young woman, who was now drenched from head to toe and the man chasing her.

"Please be Open. Come one of these doors must not be locked." The women said as she continued to run only looking back to see her assailant catching up to her.

The man was gaining on her, "Stop or I will kill you!"

The woman couldn't stop; she ran up the stairs of the Opera house and banged on the door. She tried to open it, but couldn't. She could see her attacker turn the corner and head in her direction. She had nowhere to go the Opera house was a dead end. All she could do way pray that someone would open the door, so she banged again.

**Meanwhile inside the Opera House:**

"So when is the big date?" Meg asked Christine.

Christine just stared at her ring. Her and Rauol were going to get married. She couldn't be more happier, "Not sure yet, but I do hope it will be soon."

Just then Rauol walked in being followed by none other then the infamous Phantom of the Opera, known only to few at Erik and the rest as the Phantom of the Opera. Christine ran up to Rauol and hugged him. She also hugged Erik for if he hadn't changed his mind and let her go she would probably be miserable. Since that fateful night Erik had been kinder. Although he still hides in the shadows, he is a lot nicer. Especially since the men who owned the Opera started running the theater his way, which meant Carlotta was gone. The mess that the Chandelier had cause was all cleaned and they were ready for business again. The Phantom took a seat by Meg. He had a sad look on his face. Christine and Rauol had made a vow to find him someone to spend the rest of his life with so that he could be happy, like them.

All the sudden they heard a big bang come from the door. Christine and Meg both jumped. They all just stared at the door. Then it came again, with the faint noise of a voice, which sounded like it was calling for help. Rauol was at the door first. Sword drawn and ready to fight whom ever was at the door. Erik was right behind him. As Rauol opened the door a young woman barged in.

"You have to help me please I am being chased by a man who wants me dead, please help me." She pleaded.

Just then another person burst in. It was a young man, who was fairly strong built, had his sword drawn and pointed at Rauol, "All I want is the girl. I get her and no one has to die."

The young woman ran up the stairs, and the man quickly followed. Erik disappeared and Rauol just stayed with Meg and Christine. The woman tried every door and turned down every hallway. Every time she looked back the man was closer to her. Somehow she found her self back at the top of the stairs, but by then it was too late. The man had caught her and was now on top of her choking the life out of her body. She could feel the air trying to reach her lungs. She felt her world going back when all the sudden a big gush of air came into her lungs. She opened her eyes and saw a man in front of her fighting her assailant.

"Jacqueline!" A loud male voice called from down stairs.

Jacqueline got up and ran down the stairs right into the arms of the man who had just called her name.

The assailant ran down the stairs after her after, and prepared to fight a man a foot taller then himself. Erik jumped down from the balcony and watched in amazement as the woman hung onto this man for dear life. All Erik could really stare at was the man's face. It had a mask just like his except black and it covered only a fourth of his face. He watched the two men fight. It wasn't until he saw the look on the young woman's face as the taller man fell that he realized she loved him. Despite his appearance she loved him. She ran to his side and begged for him to be ok.

The shorter man stood over her, with his sword over his head. Before he knew what he was doing Erik raised his sword and plunged it into the other man. The man looked at the blood gushing down his shirt. He dropped his sword and feel to his knees. The woman just stared at Erik with tear stained eyes.

"Tha…Thank you." She whimpered.

Just then a few more men burst in and ran to her, "Jacqueline what happened?" the man took one look at the man on the floor, "Men over here, we need to get Alex to a hospital. Jackie don't worry, we'll take care of him."

"I love you Alex, you hear me, don't die, I love you." Jacqueline cried.

Alex grabbed her hand a mouthed the words I love you too. Then he was picked up and carried away. Jacqueline just stared at the men take him away.

"Can she stay here just for tonight please?" The man asked Rauol.

Christine spoke for him, "Of course."

Rauol just stared at her, while the man ran to Jacqueline and told her to stay there for the night and her would come for her tomorrow. She hugged the unknown man, and Erik slide back into the shadows.

Christine walked up to the girl, "My name is Christine Daae. Your soaked let me take you upstairs so we can give up some fresh clothes. This is Meg Giry and that is Rauol."

The girl just looked at her with sad eyes, "I'm Jacqueline Debour. I would appreciate your help. Oh by the way if you see the man in the shadows please tell him thank you for saving my brother and I."

"Jacqueline Debour you say, as in the Jacqueline, the opera singer form the opers house a few miles away." Meg inquired.

Christine just stared at Meg, "Meg please, she's be through…."

Jacqueline answered her, "its quite alright. Yes that is me although I won't be singing there anymore after all that was the owner's son your friend killed in my defense."

Meg remained silent and Christine led Jacqueline upstairs. Erik watched them go. There was something about that woman that pulled at the string of his heart. He had to talk to her, hear her sing. It was her brother; the man she loved was her brother. Erik didn't know why, but knowing that was such a relief to him. He watched them turn the corner and then he too returned to his dwellings.

To Be Continued 

**Please review, I would really like to know what you think**!!!!!


	2. A job, a death and a breakdown

**A Second Chance**

By: CatWomen88

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from Phantom of the Opera. I just like to use them in my stories.

Chapter 2: A job, a death and a breakdown 

Jacqueline was in a daze all night. Her world was beginning to crumple and her one chance at true love shattered all in one night. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was her brother lying in a pool of blood and the man she once loved lying dead in front of her. She had to get up and walk around, just lying there in bed after a night of restless sleep was not helping her. The sun was shining bright, but no one else was up. She took this time to explore the famous Opera Populaire.

She once had dreams of singing on the stage of the most famous Opera House in all of Paris. She couldn't follow through with them unfortunately. Memories of past hardships were flowing into her mind. The rejection she faced because of her brother. He was older, shouldn't he be protecting her, instead of her protecting him. No, she was being too selfish. He did protect her; he protected her from the shadows. She still couldn't understand what was so scary about him. He wore a mask isn't that enough. She left the stage and began walking toward the entrance, she need fresh air.

Jacqueline stopped on the steps and sat down. She couldn't take it anymore everything was finally starting to sink in. She had nowhere to go. Her brother and her would have to live on the streets for a while until they could find another Opera House for her to sing in and him to hide in. They had plenty of money, just not enough to buy a house, but enough to eat for a while. The Opera house had paid her good money. That was one perk to being the boss' son's girlfriend. If worse came to worse her brother could always go back to his job at the mill, where in the shadows he worked. A really kind man gave him the job, but he left to follow Jacqueline.

A knock at the door jarred Jacqueline form her thoughts. No one answered it. The knock came again except louder. Jacqueline decided she had better get it, so she got up and opened the door. It was her brother's friend Colin. They and been friends since childhood. Colin walked in and closed the door.

Colin stared Jacqueline in the face, and she knew something was up, "Colin what is it? Is Anthony paralyzed, did they have to amputate, what is it I can handle it?"

Colin put his hands on her shoulder, "He's dead. Anthony is dead."

Colin had to fight back the tears threatening to fall. He promised Anthony on his deathbed to be strong for Jackie so she wouldn't cry.

"That is a very mean joke Colin, now tell me the truth?" Jacqueline asked not wanting it to be real.

Colin just looked at her, "I'm not joking. I'm sorry he asked me to give you thins and he wrote something down for you to read. The wound severed major arteries. There was nothing any one could do."

"NO! He can't be dead he just can't." Jacqueline was pounding on Colin's chest.

Colin handed her the gifts, "There is something else. He is already buried. The ceremony has been performed. It was your brother's last request, which the last time you see him it's not as helpless, but as a hero. He wanted it that way. His grave is right next to Christine Daae's father. I thought you would like that seeing as though she can take you there and you don't have to look around. "

Jacqueline couldn't take it anymore his words be becoming non-existent. All she heard was he's dead and already buried. She looked at the items in her hand and read the note:

_Jackie,_

_I love you. Please don't mourn me. I died a hero just like I always wanted._

_Your brother,_

_Anthony_

Jacqueline crumbled the note in her hand. It was official her world was shattered. Colin muttered something else about having her things sent over and took his leave. Jacqueline just stood there a blank stare on her face. She looked like a zombie. Just when she thought nothing else could happen, down the stairs came none other then the two managers of the theater, Mr. Andre and Mr. Firmin.

Mr. Firmin was hate first to speak, "It's a pleasure to have you here Miss. Debour. We were told about what happened, please accept our sincerest apologies."

"Yes Mademoiselle. We hope your brother is okay? You can stay here as long as you like." Andre offered then he looked at Firmin and gave him a look that said asks her already.

Mr. Firmin cleared his throat, "Ms. Debour, the truth is we heard you sing last week at your Opera House and well since it seems you won't be working there anymore, we were wondering if you would like to work here as a singer. We could use another lead singer, since Carlotta left and Ms. Daae has requested a partner to sing with? So what do you say?"

Jacqueline didn't answer she just stood there, "Well we'll give you time to think about it come on Firmin off we go, we have places to be."

With that said the two men took their exit. Erik had been watching the whole thing. It made him mad what those two men did, but he couldn't be mad right now. His heart was beating faster and faster. He was worried for her. Erik slowly came out of the shadows and walked up to her. He took his cloaked and wrapped it around her. She turned around and faced him. She opened her mouth to say something but instead just started crying. He grabbed her to his chest. He heard her muttering that is was all her fault. He could bear to hear her say that. What was he thinking? He couldn't have feelings for this girl. He was the Phantom of the Opera. He only loved one woman and was known to everyone else for being bitchy and mean. He was cold hearted since Christine chose Rauol and everyone knew it. Yet this one woman walked into his Opera House and changed all that. Who is this woman? All the sudden she collapsed. He picked her up and carried her off. He had to find out more about her, and why she was making him feel this way.

TO BE CONTINUED…………… 

Please review and let me know what you think….


	3. A confession

**A Second Chance**

By: CatWomen88

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from Phantom of the Opera. I just like to use them in my stories.

**Chapter 3: A confession**

He carried her to the room she had been staying in. Then he ran off to his lair down below. He had to think, and be alone.

Jackie woke up in her room hardly remembering what had taken place just a few hours before. When she finally did remember everything she sank to her knees. She had no one left in the world. She was all alone. Her brother was dead and her parents well even if they are still alive they are dead to her. Singing always calmed her nerves so she decided to sing unaware of the prying ears from all corners of the Opera house.

_I never thought this would happen to me_

_That I would be caught in this mess_

_Running from one problem only to get caught in another_

_You protected me made all my pain go away_

_I miss you so much_

_I hope you're happy_

_Resting peacefully_

_Don't worry about me I'll find a way to live_

_A way to get over this_

Just promise me you'll always watch over me 

Erik decided to check on the new girl. He hadn't meant to ease drop on her private song. He knew that voice would haunt his dream. It was beautiful. She actually made him forget about Christine. Which scared him? He had just met her and already was falling in love with her, no not her, her voice. He couldn't this was wrong, he couldn't be in love, his heart belonged to Christine. He left to his lair once more to forget the new girl, that's all she was after all a new girl.

Christine was with Rauol and Meg when a sweet sound filled their ears. They just listened. Christine hoped she joined the Opera house; she would make a great singing partner. At the other end Mr. Firmin and Andre were listening as well just enjoying the sound.

Jackie decided to explore she wanted to find the mysterious masked man, known as the Phantom. She knew she shouldn't seek him out, seeing him in the mask was like seeing her brother, which is something she didn't need. What she needed was to go to his grave. So Jackie abandoned her previous thought of adventuring and dressed to go to the cemetery. The Phantom watched her go. His first thought was good now he would never see her again, but he couldn't stand that and so in the end he decided to follow her.

It was easy enough to find her brothers grave. Mr. Daae's grave wasn't hard to miss. She sat down on her knees and began to speak; "We have always been honest with each other, so here it goes. I am pissed that you would leave me this way, how could you. We had plans." Jackie began to cry.

"Actually I really blame myself. If your face hadn't been disfigured you wouldn't have been shunned so much and you could be living life with a wife and maybe even kids. You might be alive. You wouldn't have fought with Richard and he wouldn't have killed you. It's my fault really I got the looks and the voice. Everything you envied, everything you wanted. I was the cause you got burned. Mom wouldn't have hit you with the frying pan if you hadn't stuck up for me. Your always getting hurt because of the messes I get myself into. I wish I would never had made mom that mad. You could have had the life you always dreamed of. I will never forgive my self for causing your death. You always thought you were the burden on me, but actually I was your burden."

With that Jackie broke down. She was getting good at that, its all she had done for the past two days. Erik just stood in the shadows thinking about the confession he had just heard. He didn't know if he should let her know he was there or just let her cry. She made the decision for him when she spoke.

"Phantom I know you are here. I can feel your presence. Call it an extra intuition. I could always tell when my brother was in the shadows. Thanks for listening. I really appreciate it. I just needed to get that off my chest. I feel a little better." Jackie stared at the Phantom as he cam out of the shadows.

Erik stared at her. All he wanted to do was take away her pain. No he wanted her to leave, walk away from his life. He turned from her and spoke in an icy tone, "You should get back. We can't have the new girl get sick already. It time to forget your brother, he is no longer your concern. We can't have you so emotional that wouldn't be good for my Opera." His eyes were full of pain he knew he had hurt her, but he had to harden his heart. He couldn't fall in love again.

She was shocked. One moment he was kind and the next he was cold. She didn't understand it, but she could have sworn she heard a hurt in his voice. Maybe she was just dreaming. Anyways he was right it was time to move on. She liked the Phantom. She felt calm in his presence. Every time she thought of him within the last two days her face grew warm and her body began to tingle. She liked him. She felt a strong attachment to him. It could grow into love, or at least she hoped, she deserved to find true love. After a lifetime so far of bastards and slimy men, she deserved someone great. Maybe it could be the Phantom. Maybe she could finally be happy. That is if everyone stayed in her past and never resurfaced although news of her brother's death would bring all the secrets out of the past into the light. Which is something she dreaded.

TO BE CONTINUED……… 


	4. Questions

**A Second Chance**

By: CatWomen88

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from Phantom of the Opera. I just like to use them in my stories.

**Chapter 4: Questions**

**Jackie returned to the Opera house only to be confronted by the two managers. They had big smiles and Jackie knew something was up. She slapped her forehead and prepared to listen to the rambling of the two elder gentlemen.**

"**So Miss. Debour we heard you sing. You have a magnificent voice. I take it since you haven't left yet you have decided to take us up on our offer?" Mr. Firmin asked.**

**Erik was sweating he didn't know is she would stay or go. Part of him was scolding himself for being so mean because she might leave because of that, but the other part was saying let her go.**

"**I'll stay Mr. Firmin correct. I'd be delighted to sing for the Opera Populaire." Jackie replied.**

**Andre clapped, "Greta, we will set you up a room and we can celebrate tonight with a nice dinner."**

**Off the two men went. That was easy was all Jackie was thinking as she realized she was starving. She went off in search of food. Erik was relieved she would stay to torture him more. He left to go sulk in his room. He needed to get used to having his heart torn form his body yet again, especially when she fell in love and decided to get married. **

**Jackie ran into Christine in the way and decided to talk to her about the mysterious Phantom, "Christine can I talk to you for a moment?"**

"**Sure, but lets go to the kitchen, if my stomach aches on more time it will shake the whole opera house." Christine grabbed Jackie's hand and off they went.**

**Mean while Rauol decided to seek out Erik and ask him a few questions. **

**When Jackie and Christine were done eating Jackie asked, "How long have you known the Phantom?"**

**Christine looked like she had no clue whom Jackie was talking about, and then it dawned on her, "The Phantom… Oh you mean Erik. It' been a while since I have known him as the Phantom. I have known him ever since I came here. He taught me to sing the way I do. He was always singing songs in my head. I fell for him, or at least the idea of him as the angel of music. You see my dad told me that after he died the angel of music would visit me and I thought Erik was he. He loved me, but I'm afraid I broke his heart when I fell for Rauol."**

**That made Jackie teary eyed she knew full well about have your love not returned.**

**Rauol made it to Erik lair and called to him, Erik come out I know you are here?"**

"**Go away can't you see I want some privacy." Erik shouted.**

**Rauol stepped closer, "Why did you follow the girl today? I saw you leave after she did."**

**Curse him, he would have to be more careful next time, "I didn't want her to get sick. She had a good voice and could make my Opera famous. I couldn't let that happen. What do you know about her anyway?"**

"**Aww you're lying. You must like her. I don't know much really. I haven't had the chance to talk to her, but form what I have heard. She is a great singer had very devoted. She took care of her brother for years and never let anyone talk bad about him." Rauol replied.**

**Erik had to know more, "Any idea if she is involved with anyone? I mean I don't want her dating to interfere with her work." Erik tried to cover.**

"**I think the last man she was involved with was the man you killed. Erik, do you like her? I mean you are awfully inquisitive about her." Rauol asked with a big smile.**

"**Why ask about Erik Jackie?" Christine inquired.**

"**Oh no reason I was just curious, he reminds me of my brother. Do you know how he got his face in the mask?" Jackie tried to switch the focus back onto Christine.**

**Christine raised her eyebrow, she knew what Jackie was doing, and it was written all over her face, "He was born that way and of course shunned So his mother sold him to a cruel man who displayed him as a freak for money."**

"**Poor Erik. My brother was shunned as well, but no one ever made money off him."**

"**You like him don't you Jackie?" Christine asked. **

**If you had been both places at once you would have heard both Jackie and Erik say simultaneously "No I don't."**

**Rauol and Christine asked, "Yes you are or else why all the questions."**

**Erik just left and Jackie attempted to hide her blushing and that was when Rauol and Christine got a bright idea.**

To Be Continued

**Please review, I would really like to know what you think**!


	5. Why can’t the past just die?

**A Second Chance**

By: CatWomen88

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from Phantom of the Opera. I just like to use them in my stories.

**Chapter 5: Why can't the past just die?**

Jackie was quite smitten with the Phantom and she had no idea why. He might remind her of her brother, but only by looks. They were much different. Within the past week the Phantom had yelled at her numerous times, yet he would apologize as well. She was having a hard time reading his emotions. Jackie thought he was cutest when he yelled. His eyes lite up and his mouth would curve in a slight smile it was absolutely adorable. She knew Rauol and Christine were planning something that had to do with her and the Phantom. It was written all over Christine's face.

It was late at night and Jackie couldn't sleep tomorrow was the opening night of a new musical, the first one she would star in. she was a bundle of nerves. Jackie decided to walk around. She was beginning to know the opera house like the back of her hand. It was pitch black in the opera house. The only light was from the moon. Jackie turned the corner and ran into something tall and hard. She knew who it was by the smell of his cologne.

"Out for a late night stroll Phantom. I thought you would be in your lair trying to find something to yell at me about. Don't worry I'm going to bed once I get a drink. Good night." Jackie said void of all emotion.

He words stung his heart. He couldn't help being mean. It was the only way to protect his heart. She had already one it with her voice, but he wasn't about to admit that to himself not yet.

"Sorry about today. I shouldn't have yelled, but you're right. You should be getting off to bed. I can't have you looking tired in front of the audience." Erik replied in a monotone voice.

Jackie turned around to say something and he was gone, "Coward!" was all she yelled.

Jackie ran into her room and slammed the door. Meg bolted up right. Jackie had forgotten about Meg.

"You all right Jackie?" Meg asked rubbing the sleep form her eyes.

Jackie looked at Meg apologetically, and then sat on her bed, "Why does he have to take it out on me?"

Meg was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"The Phantom, or Erik as you all call him. He is taking what ever happened in his past out on me. He yells at me all the time and then apologizes just to be rude again. Why can't he just forget the past? What's done is done." Jackie huffed.

Meg giggled, "Sorry. His past is a painful one with what he was put through, but what hurt him the most was when he realized that Christine didn't love him. His heart began to harden and I think you broke part of that hardness. No one in the past six months had been able to break into his heart, but you come along a month ago and already I see love in his eyes. Well love and fear."

"Where is this love? I don't see it. He hates me. It's ok though have been hated before. That's nothing new." Jackie felt a tear come to her eye. Remembering the past was not something she could afford. She wiped her face and said good night.

"He doesn't hate you. He is just scared." Meg whispered to no one in particular.

The night was a success. Every seat was filled and everyone enjoyed the performance. Only good things could be heard about Jackie's singing. Jackie was over joyed. She felt great. She found a rose with a black ribbon in her room. He had been watching her. It felt good to know that. Now she was in a room full of fans talking about nothing really. Mostly she was just complemented and they moved on. She gazed all around the room thinking how she was finally safe. No more worries. That was until she caught sight of a very familiar man. She locked eyes with him and her glass fell to the floor.

Her feeling of fear knotted up in her stomach as the dark haired brown eyes, very handsome gentlemen made his way toward her. Her mind was telling her to run, but her feet were frozen to the floor. He was right besides her now leaning over to whisper something in her ear. She nodded her head and walked away.

Later that night she couldn't sleep not after she saw him. Why couldn't the past just die? Just when she thought everything was okay, he came walking back into her life. He whispered long time no see, and not to forget that she owed him money. She took a vase of flowers and threw them across the room. She sank to her knees and began to cry.

Erik had been watching her the whole night even when that dark man walked up to her. He could tell she was not pleased and now here she was again in tears.

"You were great tonight. But you still have much work to do." Erik said to her.

"Look I don't need your rude comments. I have my own problems to deal with. I don't need your heartless ones as well. So if you'll excuse me I would like to cry in peace." Jackie said between clenched teeth.

Once again her words stung him like a knife through the heart, "Fine. Why are you crying? What did that man say to you?"

Great he had seen the whole thing. Might as well tell him. "It's none of your business. He is a guy I once knew. He's not a good guy at all; he is a peace of shit. Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago."

Jackie got up and headed toward the door. Erik grabbed her and threw her up against the door. His face was mere inches form hers, if he had leaned in any closer their lips would touch.

Erik stated very clearly, "Please tell me what is going on?"

His eyes were clear. He let her got and she wrapped her arms around him.

Jackie decided to tell him everything, "I met him one night. I needed money so my brother and I could eat. We had just left my uncles house and my brother didn't have a job yet. I met Alex in a bar and he offered me a job. I couldn't say no. I am so ashamed. When my brother found out what I was doing for money he beat Alex up and we left. My brother didn't find out it for about four months. My brother had a job of course, but not one that paid well. I told him I was a waitress. In reality I was a whore and Alex was my pimp. I owe him two hundred dollars form my last night working for him. When my brother grabbed me and left we took the money too. Alex came after us and tried to kill us, but it didn't work. He said if he ever saw me again he would kill my brother and me if I didn't give him his money. I was in love with Alex. He used me for money. He told me I would only have to sell my body for a month, and then he would have plenty of money for us to live with. He said my brother could live with us as well. I split my earnings between him and my brother. That was two years ago and now here he is. I have no idea what to do. Why can't the past just die?" Jackie broke down crying in Erik's arm.

**To Be Continued**

**Please review, I would really like to know what you think!**


	6. Authors Note

Many of you have probably been wondering why I have not been updating my stories. I fully intend to update all the stories I have written once this school year is over with. It has been a long, hard year and it left me little time to update any stories so certain ones have been put on hold longer then others, but that will all end once this school year is over with, which is only three more weeks. I appreciate all the reviews and I promise I will write more. I know there are some stories that haven't been updated in years, but believe me I will be updating them this summer. Again I am very sorry it is taking so long.


	7. A duet

**A Second Chance**

By: CatWomen88

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from Phantom of the Opera. I just like to use them in my stories.

Chapter 6: A duet 

Erik couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting his Jacqueline. Wait his, how could he have just thought that. Erik shook his head; Jackie removed her grip from around his neck.

"Thank you for listening, now if you will excuse me I have a man to pay." Jackie turned to leave.

Erik couldn't bear the thought of her being in so much pain. He was going to ease that pain of hers; he was going to solve her problem. She might have plenty of money to pay off this monster, but this monster didn't deserve a cent after everything her put her though, Erik was going to make sure he paid, for good.

Jackie went to her room and found 200 dollars. She had to keep this man away from her; she wouldn't let anything ruin her chances to have a happy life. She dressed in a simple black red lacey dress, this was sure to get his attention. It had a low-neck line and showed all her assets in all the right places. She knew that if she didn't look appetizing then he wouldn't pay attention to her if even she were going to pay him. She paid a carriage driver to take her to a bar that was only a mile or so away, a place she knew Alex was sure to be at.

She was right. There he was flirting with some woman who would regret it in the morning. Alex saw her; she motioned for him to follow into the alley. Once outside she handed him the money and began to walk away when he grabbed her arm and threw her up against the wall.

"The more people keep grabbing me like that the more bruised my wrists will be. Look I paid you your damn 200 hundred dollars now get the hell away from the Opera Populaire." Jackie said trying to fight him.

Alex smirked one of his sexist ones, "You think all I wanted was money. You were my best girl. After you left half my clients left. No one could hold a candle to you. I not only wanted the money, no, but I want you back. I mean now that your brother is dead you have nowhere to go. So come back to me sweetheart." Alex mockingly pleaded.

"Hell No! I am quite happy and satisfied where I am so screw you." Jackie spat in his face and he backhanded her.

Alex tried to smile again, you will return to me or else."

Alex ripped her dress open at the neckline and proceeded to touch her everywhere he once had. She started to scream, which seemed to excite him more. He ran his hand up her leg and touched her close to her feminine region. She tried so hard to push him away. She didn't want to be raped. Jackie couldn't bear the thought after everything she had been though, the rejection her brother faced by everyone except the old man at the mill, her family shunning her, her mothers abusiveness, her father leaving them, her being turned into a whore, and so many other things, but now to add rape was too much.

Jackie had always believed there was a God, but now as she faced her attacker she began to question his existence. Couldn't she once have something go right in her life, it always seemed once things were getting good for her and her brother, something bad always happened.

Suddenly she felt herself free. She looked around and there were cops everywhere. It was now she realized a God truly did exist and that he had been looking out for her, maybe things were finally starting to look up. Jackie saw a hand extended to her and looked up to see Raoul was telling the men everything about what had taken place. So the Phantom had told him. She was glad he did, he saved her once again.

Once back at the Opera house Jackie went to her room to change and went in search of Erik. She had to thank him. She walked into was used to be Carlotta's and Christine's dressing room and went to the huge mirror. She remembered Christine told her the Phantom's lair was this way. So Jackie made her way through the dark halls and across the pretty lake into a cave full of wondrous candlelight.

He was at the organ playing a sweet melody. He stopped and looked at her. She was dressed in a simple crème colored dress; it was very different from the lacy one she had worn out. He knew where she was going, so he sought out Raoul and asked Raoul to do something. He was glad to see she was okay.

"Thank you Phantom, or is it Erik. This is the second time you have saved me. I am forever in your debt." Jackie stepped from the boat onto the land.

Erik stopped playing. He simply responded, "Just be more careful, maybe if you hadn't dressed like a slut then he never would have attacked you."

His words stung, but he was right. She did dress like a slut, but she knew Alex would never have abandoned that girl if he hadn't been provoked.

"I did nothing to deserve to be attacked like that Phantom and how dare you say so." Jackie said with anger in her eyes.

She turned to leave and all the sudden a sweet voice filled her ears.

It was the phantom singing. He was once again at the organ playing a nice melody. He has a voice that will haunt her.

_Once upon a time_

_There lived a boy whose face was maimed_

_All he ever wanted was a girl to love him_

_To see past his mask and find the man below_

_To touch him tenderly and love him unconditionally_

_He wanted to fill her body underneath his_

_Wanted to live in a castle far away_

_With his angel of music_

His angel of music 

He stopped singing and she decided to start.

Once upon a time 

_There lived a girl who used to dream_

_That she would find a boy to accept her as is_

_Not to be scared of her family _

_Accept her past, not judge her_

_She wanted the boy to love her_

_To fill his body next to hers_

_To live far away on a cloud_

_With her angel of music_

He heard that sweet voice again and decided to join in. He got up and moved behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and put her hand on his face (just like during music of the night with Christine). Their duet was filled with passion and desire. The heat radiating from both bodies was enough to start a fire. She was filling tingly and wet between her legs and he was becoming hard.

All they ever wanted was to find each other 

_To find their angel of music_

_Not to live alone_

_To find love in each other _

_To be happy with each other_

_To sing and to dance_

_To be married and have a family_

_To find their soul mate_

_Their angel of music_

Their bodies had been swaying together. She turned to look him in the eye.

To Be Continued

But wait one more thing. I am going to let you decide what happens next and in one week I will update with which ever choice wins, so please cast your vote.

They sleep together

She walks away leaving them both wanting

Christine walks in and drags Jackie away

The Phantom says something wrong and Jackie storms off.

Please review, I would really like to know what you think!


	8. A Decision

**A Second Chance**

By: CatWomen88

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from Phantom of the Opera. I just like to use them in my stories.

**Chapter 7: A decision**

She just stared at him. This was nice she hadn't felt so comfortable in a long time. She was tempted to lean in and kiss him, but every time she formed a relationship with a man it ended in disaster and she couldn't do that to him, not to her Erik. Now that came out of nowhere, she had to stop thinking like that; it just made it harder to walk away. Jackie smiled and turned to walk away. Erik grabbed her arm and turned her back to him.

He stared into her eyes "Don't go." He meant it to sound like a request, but it came out sounding like a plea.

Jackie hesitated, but in the end she walked away.

Erik grunted as her watched her turn her back and walk away. He couldn't let her go, "I don't understand how you can throw yourself at a stranger because some man asks you too, but when a man cares you just walk away."

"I believe that is the nicest way anyone has ever used to call me a whore. Is that what you think of me. I never should have trusted you with my secret." With that said Jackie continued her decent to the boat.

Erik just stared at her, pondering what she said. He was hoping she would show some sort of emotion, but all he got was a cold blank stare, with just a small hint of tears. Yet Erik knew he couldn't just let her leave, not after what he said. He hadn't meant it to sound like that, but after losing one woman he couldn't bare to lose another. His heart couldn't take much more rejection.

Jackie was in the boat pushing it away from the wall when she felt it jerk. Jackie lost her balance and fell right into the water. She came up for air and started splashing around trying to grab a hold of something. Jackie had one weakness and it was water, for she was not a good swimmer. She had never learned. Erik saw her troubles and jumped into the water to help her. He carried her to shore and placed her near the bed.

"I'll get you some of my clothes to wear." With that said Erik disappeared.

Jackie only had a few minutes to ponder whether she should leave or stay before Erik came back. She made her decision and it was to leave so she threw back the curtain and ran for the boat, but something stopped her. Before Jackie realized what was happening she was making her way back to the bedroom and closed the curtain right as Erik returned. He handed her the clothes and she hesitated in taking them. She turned away from him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. She could feel the heat radiating off his body and her pulse quickened. He could smell her sweet scent of roses and soap.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, that's not what I meant at all you have to believe me. What I truly meant was I don't see how you can just walk away. After the beautiful music we made together." Erik looked deep into her eyes as he told her his apology.

Jackie couldn't speak; he had actually apologized to her. Jackie mumbled something Erik couldn't understand, so he leaned in a little to hear her properly. He didn't want to make another mistake, but leaning in closer was a mistake. Now Jackie could smell his expensive cologne and feel his breath against her skin. Her body was tingling all over and it was torture. Erik could feel his body reacting to the new closeness. He was throbbing with desire. He couldn't take it anymore he had to do something.

Jackie took a step even closer and began to say something when Erik took her face in his hands and lightly kissed her. Her lips were soft he liked that. His lips were gentle and smooth she liked that. Soon their kiss turned more passionate as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. She moved her arms around his neck and her moved his to her waist. It wasn't long before they began to shed their clothes and make their way to his bed. It was their that their bodies finally became one and all the want, need, desire and attraction was let loose.

TO BE CONTINUED….

But wait, let me know what you think should happen in the aftermath of their one night of passion:

She gets pregnant

She can take what happened and leaves

They finally get together

Someone gets jealous and tries to kill Erik. But who would get jealous? Give ideas.


	9. Confrontation

**A Second Chance**

By: CatWomen88

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Phantom of the Opera. I just like to use them in my stories.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it has taken me all year, but school has been crazy. I tried to work on it, but I was never able to finish another chapter. Thank you for your patience. I hope you can forgive me. I am also aware that I have used the name Alex twice and have not yet explained the death of the man in the beginning, whom I called Richard. I just want to say sorry and clarify. The brother will be Anthony, the pimp Alex and Richard will be explained later in the story. Sorry for the confusion.

**Chapter 8: Confrontation**

Jackie awoke the next morning next to Erik. She was afraid to wake him so she collected her clothes and left. When she walked through the mirror, she closed it quietly; when Jackie turned around, she bumped into a man.

"Colin, I never thought I would see you again. " Jackie gave him a hug.

Colin looked at Jackie. He had grown up with her and Anthony. He helped them when they left their moms house, he helped them during the whole Alex fiasco, and the one with Richard. He had lost his best friend and all Colin could think about was his best friends sister.

"I have something to tell you Colin. I slept with the phantom. I was beautiful. I hope he doesn't regret it."

"You can never do that again." Colin had not meant to sound so mean, but he was jealous, "I mean I just want you to be careful He is different from your brother. This man seems to carry more pain. I do not think it is a good idea to get involved with a man who has issues. That is what has happened the last two-times and look what has happened. One was sex obsessed with you and the other was just plain obsessed. One also killed your brother."

Jackie walked away from Colin. What could have possibly have come over Colin. He was never normally like this. Sure he had a point about her past, but that is what it was the past. She had once loved Colin, but when he was engaged, she could not handle it. That has was part of the reason she allowed Alex to pimp her out. It was to get back at Colin in some way. Now here, after all that time here he was jealous.

"What is wrong Colin? I do not understand."

Colin shook his head, but he could not take it anymore. He loved Jackie and now he was finally realizing this and he could not control his jealous anger, "Look every time you get hurt you run straight for the first man who shows you he cares. You are such an easy lay. All a man has to do is say he cares about you and you jump into bed with them. Did you ever consider that men just want to have sex with you? Does this man love you? I mean look at you."

At this time Christine, Meg and Rauol had wondered into the room. Erik was listening at the mirror.

"Your have an attractive body and your face is good-looking that's is all men see. You need a man who sees beyond the outside. You need a man who says your personality is what makes you beautiful. Your smile is what lights up your eyes and that if someone looked close enough they would be able see your soul. You need a guy who will love you beyond your past. You need me. I lost you once when I was engaged. I was scared about loving my best friends brother. I realize now that Ashley would never have made me happy. She did me a favor by leaving. I love you."

Jackie had tears in her eyes, "Is that just a line like you mentioned earlier. No, do not talk. I do not regret falling in love with the wrong men. At least I was not scared. What happened last night was not a mistake. I am not easy. How dare you say you love me after everything you just said? Get out. I said get out!"

Colin turned and left, but before he walked out he said, " I will be back."

Christine walked to Jackie and put an arm around her, "I slept with Erik. I know Erik cares. I know what Colin said is not true. Right? It's not true right." Jackie began to cry. She slipped to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest.

Erik watched her fall. He did not know what to think. Last night was the best night he had in a long time, but he was not ready to call it love. Yes, he cared, but love was such a strong word. However, he did feel something pulling at the strings of his heart. Erik walked away. He would not allow that man to hurt Jackie like that again. Therefore, he went in search of Colin to ensure that he would not be a factor in the future.

"I had waited years to hear him say that. Sure, I fell in love, but a piece of my heart always belonged to Colin. I do not want to hurt Erik, but I think I should stay away from him for a while. At least until I can sort out how I feel. I mean I like Erik, but Colin is right. I do not love him." Jackie said once she calmed down.

Christine walked out, and Meg and Rauol followed.

"What have we done. I never considered her past. This might hurt Erik more then help." Christine was worried. She was afraid he would turn back into his old self.

Rauol places a hand around Christine's waist, "Do not worry I will watch him. Maybe we should fire her. I mean that might be best."

"We can not do that. She is great for Opera Populaire. We need her. Besides the man who was killed by Erik is the owner's son of the other opera were she was employed. People went to shows just to see her. She is what made the place more popular. We can not let her go." Meg stated.

Christine looked at Rauol, "She is right. Jackie stays."

**Mean While:**

Colin walked out of the Opera Populaire when all the sudden his world went black. A man stood over him and pipe in his hand.

TO BE CONTINUED……… 

**Who is this? Let me know if you think it is Erik, Alex, or someone out to get revenge for Richard?**


	10. Who Hurt Colin?

**A Second Chance**

By: CatWomen88

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Phantom of the Opera. I just like to use them in my stories.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it has taken me all year, but school has been crazy. I tried to work on it, but I was never able to finish another chapter. Thank you for your patience. I hope you can forgive me. I am also aware that I have used the name Alex twice and have not yet explained the death of the man in the beginning, whom I called Richard. I just want to say sorry and clarify. The brother will be Anthony, the pimp Alex and Richard will be explained later in the story. Sorry for the confusion.

**Chapter 9: Who hit Colin?**

There was some commotion outside of the Opera house, which caused Christine, Rauol, and Meg to run outside. They were followed behind by Jackie. What they saw stunned them. Erik was standing over Colin and a pipe was lying on the floor next to him. He looked at the four pairs of eyes and began to back away from Colin.

"What have you done?!" Jackie ran to Colin and turned him over. There was blood all over his head, "Colin? Can you hear me? Please say something?"

Erik looked down at Jackie. Rauol, Christine and Meg all ran over. Rauol looked at Erik, "You might want to get out of here."

Erik looked at Rauol, "It wasn't me. I did not hurt him."

Jackie turned her head, "Well what do you call this then. A pat on the head. He is bloody and you are the only other person out here."

"Please believe me. I came out here to talk with him, but there was someone else out here. Please. I have changed." Erik was pleading with her. He did not care if anyone else believed him just that she did and that realization startled him. Why did he care so much what she thought?

Jackie turned her head away, "Get out of here. Now and maybe I will convince him not to call the cops." Tears were forming at the edges of her eyes.

Erik took one last look at Jackie and ran to his lair. Once inside her slammed hiss fist down and tears came to his eyes. This was very unphantom like. What was this girl doing to him? He really had not hurt Colin, but his past action were no help in claiming his innocence. Yes he had followed Colin to confront him, but when he got outside there was another man already standing over Colin with the pipe in his hand. Erik and he had fought, but he got away. Erik admitted he looked very guilty, but for once he was not to blame.

Rauol had gotten some help and Colin was now safely inside being seen by a doctor. The doctor wrapped his head, "He will have to stay in bed for a fortnight. He seems alright for now. There seems to be no permanent damage from the looks of the wound, but I won't know more until he waked up. I will return in two days to check on him. If he happens to awaken before then please come and get me."

Once the doctor left Jackie was back at Colin's side, "I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me too."

Christine, Rauol and Meg left the room. Christine turned toward the other too, "Erik did not do this. He has changed right?" She was having doubts.

Rauol put his arm around her, "Yes he has. He might seem guilty, but I believe him when he says he did not hurt that man. I'm going to go talk to him." With that said Rauol kissed Christine's forehead and left.

Meanwhile outside the Opera house a man emerged from behind a building and smiled, "That worked out better then I planned." With that said he turned and walked away. Throwing out the gloves with Colin's blood on them.

In the room with Colin Jackie had finally stopped crying. She was dabbing his forehead with a washcloth, "I'm sorry Erik, no the phantom did this to you. If I had known I never would have slept with him. I never wanted to hurt you." Part of her did not believe Erik had done this, but the Phantom was another story. She really did not know what to believe.

In the lair Rauol had finally made his way down to see Erik, "What happened?"

"I followed Colin. I wanted him to apologize for what he had said, but some other man had hit him. I walked up to the man and asked what he was doing and then he attacked me. We struggled and eventually he just took off. Then the four of you ran outside. I know I look guilty, but I did not do this." Erik was not use to this feeling he had. It was despair. Sure he had felt betrayed, desperate and pain, but not despair. He felt as if his whole life revolved around how Jackie saw him. This was not the phantom of the opera, this was Erik and he did not like it, but no matter how hard he tried to turn back into the phantom he could not do it. Had he really found a woman to replace the love in his heart for Christine? No he thought it was lust not love. It had to be.

Raoul place a hand on Erik shoulder, "I believe you and I will help you prove it."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Authors Note: Yes I have finally updated. I know I always take forever, but I hope you like this new chapter. Please review.


End file.
